fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp
The Warp Staff (ワープの杖 Wāpu no tsue) is a recurring Staff in the Fire Emblem (series). When cast, this staff is typically known to enwrap an adjacent ally unit within a glowing pentagram, thereby transporting him/her to a space away from the user. Such an ability may potentially offer a huge tactical advantage, as the staff can be used to boost the Movement range of slower ally units, or even transport a competent ally unit to a key part of a map in order to perform a variety of actions, such as that of intercepting a thief. Certain Secret Shops across the series may only be accessed by means of employing the Warp Staff, such as that of the one located in Chapter 29E/31H in Rekka no Ken. As the Warp Staff tends to be both hard to come by and in possession of very limited durability, it is thus advisable for the player to employ its powers with rational discretion. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, this staff is also known as the ☆Transport Staff (てんそうの杖 Tensou no tsue), and is locked to Renee. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Warp |Staff |7 |7 | -- | -- | -- |1 | -- | -- |Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square on the given map. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Warp |Staff | -- | -- | -- |1 | -- |HP Cost: -8; Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square on the given map. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Warp |Staff |5 |7 | -- | -- | -- |1 | -- |14,000 |Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square on the given map. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Warp | Staff |B |10 | -- | -- |1 | -- |10,000 |Teleports a selected ally unit to any allied castle on the map; Provides 60 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Warp | Staff |A |3 | -- | -- | -- |1 | -- |? |2,000 |Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square on the given map; Provides 40 EXP to the user. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | ☆Transport | Staff | -- |15 |0 |0% |0% |1 |0 | -- |Renee only; Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square on the given map. |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Warp | Staff |A |5 | -- | -- | -- |1 | -- |? |7,500 |Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square within a range of 1~ (User's Magic ÷2) on the given map; Provides 85 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Warp | Staff |A |5 | -- | -- | -- |1 | -- |7 |7,500 |Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square within a range of 1~ (User's Magic ÷2) on the given map; Provides 85 EXP to the user. |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Warp | Staff |A |5 | -- |100% | -- |1 |5 |7 |7,500 |Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square on the given map; Provides 85 EXP to the user. Cannot be obtained without the employment of cheat codes. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Warp | Staff |C |7 | -- | -- | -- |1 |0 |2 | -- |Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square on the given map; Provides 50 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Warp | Staff |C |7 | -- | -- | -- |1 |2 | -- |Teleports a selected ally unit to a traversable square on the given map; Provides 50 EXP to the user. Staff does not exist in Lunatic Mode. |} Gallery File:Warp Staff (TCG).jpg|The '''Warp Staff', as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Warp (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the ☆Transport Staff from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Warp (FE4).png|Rana preparing to Warp Nanna to the safety confines of a castle in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Warp (FE5).png|Tina preparing to Warp Mareeta to a far-off location in Thracia 776. File:☆Transport Staff (TS Animation Still).png|Renee Warping Attrom in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Warp (FE6).png|Ellen Warping Fae to a space adjacent to an enemy Berserker in Binding Blade. Category:Staves Category:Weapons Category:Long Range Weapons